ZET
ZET is the fifth chapter of the Crush Gear Nitro manga. Plot summary The chapter starts with TB reminiscing his time in ZET where he risked losing his Crush Gear if he lost, having no friends and his brother not supporting him; as well as TB swearing that he will become the best student there. It cuts to the present where Masaru complements TB's Gear, in which TB does not show any interest and tells him not to touch his Gear. After apologizing to TB, Masaru introduces himself to him as his opponent for the professional Gear Fighter test finals. Masaru states that he will take it easy for the final test since he does not mind about the outcome despite its decisive nature. TB halfheartedly replies that he must win or he will be losing his Gear. The surprised Masaru asks about what will happen to TB's Gear when two youngsters suddenly appear behind him. One of them suspects Masaru of attempting to obtain information from TB before he rudely asks Masaru to leave. Later, Masaru tells Ginjirou about the youngsters before the man informs him that the youngsters are from ZET, a mysterious Gear Fighting school where its students are given intensive training and are trained to win at all costs. Masaru thinks that TB does not seem to be a ruthless person before Ginjirou encourages him and Hidetoshi to do their best. As TB steps into the ring, he continues his thoughts at the beginning of the chapter that he will become the best student so that he will not lose his Crush Gear which has becoming his only support. Seeing TB's expression, Masaru comments on how listless the former is and on the Gear Fighting conditions in ZET. Although TB is told to ignore Masaru's words, he admits that what Masaru said is true. During the finals, Mach Justice follows Thunder Breaker closely which causes TB's Gear to not be able to break free and use its strategy, thus sending the Gear out from the ring. After picking up Thunder Breaker, TB is berated by his ZET comrades and is brought to a corner where he is forced to give his Gear to them for destruction. However, Masaru stops the two ZET members by attacking them before he tells TB not to let them to destroy Thunder Breaker. One of the ZET members tells Masaru that it is a matter between the members of ZET, but Masaru defends TB by replying that the latter is now his Gear Fighting partner and that Masaru is upset over the ZET members' actions. At this point, TB realizes that he felt terrible due to people he regarded as friends not helping him rather than his Gear being destroyed, and he starts to break down in tears. Seeing TB crying, Masaru asks him in which the former states that no one had stood up for him when he was in trouble. Masaru assures TB not to cry and says that Hidetoshi and Ginjirou are TB's friends as well. Shortly thereafter, an agitated Hidetoshi appears from behind before Masaru insists TB to run away. TB eventually leaves ZET and joins Masaru and his friends. The two boys manage to clear the professional Gear Fighting test successfully but Hidetoshi just makes it through. Later, Masaru and TB are seen sitting at the stairs where the latter is asked about the scratch on Thunder Breaker. TB replies that he does not mind the scratch - in fact, he is proud of it. Category:Manga chapters (Crush Gear Nitro)